SRMTHFG Interviews!
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Summery inside. Please I need your help! Ch.2 up. Next time is SPRX77! Any questions put here! R&R!
1. Indroduction

Me: It's story time! Don't listen to Ash- it's pretty good.

Madi: Um...Ash isn't here...

Me: ...WHAT!!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!

Bubble: I knew he was your favorite!!!

Me: I realy don't like you at the moment.

Bubble: oh just deal with it!

Madi: **RaiKimTomBoY no own nothing but herself...I think she owns herself, cause you never know, really I just don't know if her parents or herself-**

Me: PLEASE shut up Madi.

Madi: sry.

**SRMTHFG Interviews:**

**Indroduction.**

Hey, Erin here, I know I shouldn't write it like this so...sorry. This is how I have to do it- so please don't tell me blah blah blah crap. Alright this 'chapter' is introducing how my interviews go. I need you guys to follow this:

ANYWAYS… at the end of every chapter, I'll tell you which character the next interviews for. Then in your reviews you post the questions you want me to ask them! They can be normal like, Hey? Do you have a middle name? Totally absurd like, what would you do if you were about to be eaten by a giant corncob? Or comments like, I like/don't like you style. One rule: NO impropriate stuff! I will post no lemon questions! I have no particular order for the characters but will tell you who's next and will use the questions you have for me in their interview.

I need at least 5, yes, **5**, reviews with questions to continue to the next chapter. If you have any questions- please post them in your reviews.

Flames are welcome- I could less. Be mean and horrible- **ATTENTION FLAMERS WHO FLAME FOR A HOBBY- YOU DON'T GET THROUGH MY HEAD! FLAME IF YOU WANT I DON'T CARE!!!**

_**THE CHARACTER WHO WILL BE INTERVIEWED IS: CHIRO!!!! **_

Me: Oh by the by: Ash, Bubble, and Madi are interviweing- not me!

Bubble: YES! SCORE!!

Me: PLEASE R&R!!!!


	2. Chiro

Me: Oh hurry up!

Madi:** RaiKimTomBoY does not own anything but her OC's!**

Me: Good- now go on!

Madi: Who's going?

Me: Bubble your asking questions, then Madi, then Ash. OKAY?

Madi, Bubble, Ash: Yes.

**Chapter 1: Chiro **

Bubble: Alright everyone! Give a nice warm welcome to CHIRO!!!

Ash: Boooo!

Bubble: Shut it!

Chiro: Hey, um...I was here for an interview.

Bubble: Ah, good! Ash leave!

Ash: fine.

Chiro: Uh...who was-?

Bubble: never mind that! Here is your first question from **Dragonpelt**: Who are Chiro's parents?

Chiro: My dad and mom died.

Bubble: Yes, that's all very sad and all but the question was: WHO ARE CHIRO'S PARENTS???

Chiro: OH my dad was Jerry and my mom was Tommie.

Bubble: ...

Chiro: What?

Bubble: Never mind. Here's the next set of questions from **FunnyLoveGirl**: Why is your head square!? Why is clothes orange not green like your monkey? Do you have brown hair or black? Do you have a girlfriend and are you gong steady? And last one do you have muscles?

Chiro: That's a lot!

Bubble: You haven't seen the rest.

Chiro: Okay first off my head is NOT round! How dare you say that! Wait does it look...square?

Bubble: Do you want the honest answer?

Chiro: ...no. My clothes are orange because it's my favorite color! Green is Otto's color.

Bubble: riiight...

Chiro: I have black hair! That's a dumb question.

Van: WHAT!?!?? That IS A VERY important question!!

Bubble: Let it go, Van.

Van: You're lucky SHE'S here!

Chiro: gulp.

Bubble: Anyway...

Chiro: Oh...Hey! I do too HAVE a girlfriend!

Bubble: Are you going steady?

Chiro: Yes! I think...

Bubble: Alright...

Chiro: Of course I have muscles!!!

Bubble: Seriously?

Chiro: Okay...maybe just a little- I have when I do monkey fu!

Bubble: Doesn't count.

Chiro: Snap.

Bubble: Okay...Next questions are from **maccus-my-sexy-shark**. Oh...good luck he's got 4: 1.Chiro how do you keep your hair like that?

Chiro: All natural!

Bubble: Ummm…Okay...2.What with you and jinmay?

Chiro: Were dating...THAT'S ALL!

Bubble: Are you sure?

Chiro: Isn't this getting a little personal?

Bubble: Mwahhahhahha! AHEM. Anyway...3. Is Skeleton King really your father?

Chiro: No. He created the monkeys, but NOT me.

Bubble: Suuuuure...

Chiro: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Bubble: Nothing, nothing at all. And lastly 4. Do you remember something of you're parents, can you tell what?

Chiro: Wait...didn't me already answer this? Oh whatever. I have a locket from my mom, Tommie, and a pen from my dad, Jerry.

Bubble: Okay then...**novagirl4ever **wants to know:

1. Chiro, do you like unicorns??  
2. Which of the monkeys do you like best...and you can't say antauri...  
3. If you didn't have the power primate…what would you do??  
4. what's your favorite chocolate!  
5. What's your favorite color? And it can't be orange...  
6. Why does skeleton king have formless all the time?? Can't he just get new henchmen?  
7. Who would you like if jinmay wasn't there??

Chiro: Okay...now THAT'S a lot.

Bubble: Answer them.

Chiro: Uh...okay:

1. No.

Bubble: suuuuuure...

Chiro: Hey! Stop doing that! Anyway:

2. Why can't I say antauri? Well...then...Sprx, I guess...

3. How should I know!?

4. Hershey's White Chocolate!!

5. Hey! Orange IS my favorite color...but secondly it'd be white.

6. That's something you should ask Skeleton King.

7. I only like Jinmay.

Bubble: That wasn't the question!

Chiro: I probably wouldn't like anyone then!

Bubble: Stop yelling at me! Argh! Okay next, **Blade100** wants to know: Why do you wear orange? What was it like being a monkey for a while? How do you get your hair like that?

Chiro: Because orange is my favorite color!

Bubble: stressful person...

Chiro: What did you say???!??  
Bubble: nothing...stressy-boy.

Chiro: Being a monkey was cool. I was different.

Bubble: That explains it soo well.

Chiro: Will you SHUT UP!??

Bubble: Hmmmm...No.

Chiro: I hate you. My hair is all natural! But you can get All Natural Chiro Hair for $10.99 at Wall-mart!

Bubble: You are really...weird...are you related to Erin?

Chiro: Who's that?

Bubble: The person writing the story.

Chiro: Oh. Probably not.

Bubble: BE THAT WAY!!

Chiro!???!?!??!?

Bubble: **pepperdadog** wants to know: 'Is there a really 'close' relationship going on between you and Jinmay?

Chiro: Were dating.

Bubble: Just dating?

Chiro: What do you mean?

Bubble: never mind.

Chiro: You-

Bubble: Next! Okay...wow here's a handful from **lovedream77**:

-Chiro, how was it to kiss Jinmay? Didn't u get a shock or something?  
-Do u have a toilet in the Super Robot?  
-Actually, how old r u? And when's ur b-day?  
-Now really, do u understand even a word from Gibson's speeches?  
-There's a pic on the I-net with Gibson on a toilet. Did u take it?  
-Do u cheat at video games? (Sparx said u do)  
-Do u have a certain relationship with Jinmay?  
-Is being with a robot considered gay?  
-Who's your favorite monkey (ONLY ONE!!CHOOSE)?  
-Sparx vs. Gibson. On how would u put your money on?  
-Does Jinmay need to be filled with oil, just like cars?  
-Where did u grow up until u met the monkeys?  
Chiro: &$!!! That's a lot!

Bubble: Just answer them.

Chiro: Fine. I wasn't shocked...but I WAS happy... :)

Bubble: Okay...ewww.

Chiro: Um...yeah. Of course we have a toilet in the Super Robot! (The Mega-Flush450).

Bubble: (cough) geek (cough)

Chiro: Grrrrr...and I'm 15...and 1/2! My birthday is June 31st. No one understands Gibson's speeches. Ummm...Gibson and a toilet? No that was Otto.

Bubble: Is Otto gay!?!?!

Chiro: No! Anyway, Sprx said I cheat!?!? That is soo not true!!

Bubble: It doesn't matter. You lose either way.

Chiro: Now I really hate you. JINMAY AND I ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!!! Being with a robot gay? Heck no...Well at least if it's not a _boy_ robot. My favorite monkey is Antauri.

Nova, Gibson, Otto, Sprx: WHAT!!??!!?

Chiro: Please don't kill me!

Bubble: Guys- and Nova- please wait 'til after the interview to kill Chiro.

Nova, Gibson, Otto, Sprx: Fine.

Chiro: I'm scared. Sprx vs. Gibson? It depends what the compitition is. Piloting: Sprx. Inteletic: Gibson. You know, I never asked Jinmay that...you should ask her during her interview. I grew up with my parents in a house. On Shuggazoom.

Bubble: Last question- before you get beat up- **racbgar** wants to know: Chiro, do you look to the monkey team as your family or just really close friends?

Chiro: Their like family to me. And I would never let anything hurt them, and they would never hurt me under any occasion-

Sprx: Kid, quit your blabbin', were still gonna kill you.

Chiro: PLEASE TELL METHIS ISN'T OVER YET!?!?

Bubble: Oh...yep! That was the last question- bye! (Leaves).

Chiro: Aww #(((#$$!!!!

(The team, minus Antauri, beat up Chiro and now he's in the hospital for 3 weeks)

----------------------------------------

_**NEXT CHAPTER/CHARACTER IS: SPRX-77!!!**_

Please write any questions you have for Sprx, and sorry if I didn't use your questions. If I didn't, it was either I didn't think it was appropriate or I did the chapter before you reviewed. Sorry and please:

**R&R!!!**

**And sorry about my grammar and mispellings :'(**


End file.
